


Redirect from Red Blood: the Scarless

by goldenKnife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, RMWT, fake wiki article, fanfiception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenKnife/pseuds/goldenKnife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon Fanfiction-esque thing for the AU Real Men Wear Tights.</p>
<p>The Scarless is a religious figure sufficiently obscure that few outside a comparative religion class have ever heard of him, but the Dolarosa Cult and its major figures are detailed in a lovingly maintained, if seldom visited corner of a certain Wiki...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redirect from Red Blood: the Scarless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Real Men Wear Tights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469179) by [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/pseuds/Bananaramses), [SergeantMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMeow/pseuds/SergeantMeow). 



The Scarless (redirected from _Red Blood_ )

[This article has several problems. Please improve it by adding additional sources and rewriting to eliminate Bias.]

 The Scarless is a major figure in the Dolarosa Cult, said to have lived circa 422 C.E. Also called The First Adopted, he is the Patron of adopted children, orphans, and executioners. He is the adopted son of the Dolarosa, founder of the cult that bears her name. Stories of him claim that he was an Off-spectrum mutation, with blood the same red as humans. This claim is disputed, as the Genetics of Blood Color do not support that hue and saturation combination.

 The Scarless is depicted in sacred art as a young male troll with short, inward-curving blunt horns and red eyes. He is most often shown protecting a small grub from a larger whip wielding troll, or clasping the hand of Johann of the Breath, his human Blood Brother.

 After the heresy of the Dolorosa cult was discovered by the authorities of the Kingdom of Dachna,

 

**Click**

 

The Dolarosa cult is a religious group that believes that trolls who wish to do so should be allowed to adopt and raise young trolls in place or in concert with lusii. It was founded in 422 C.E. In the village of Hellais in modern-day Albania, after the lusus herd of the village was wiped out in a raid by a nearby nomadic troll tribe. The appeals to the local magistrate for replacement lusii for their imminent grub crop were met with demands for bribes the villagers could not pay.

The Dolarosa, a wandering Jade-blood, and her adopted son, the Scarless heard of the village's plight and taught the villagers how to care for the young grubs....

 

**Scroll**

 

The Caves where they hid the grubs during the annual tax collection are considered a Sacred Shrine to modern followers, and are maintained by...

 

**Click Back**

 

After the heresy of the Dolorosa cult was discovered by the authorities of the Kingdom of Dachna, the Magistrate was deposed and the Executor (the Redeemed) was sent to reimpose orthodoxy on the village. Lusii were brought to adopt the half-grown young trolls, but most refused to bond with their assigned children. Several of the adopted children were considered High Bloods in the local fashion, ranging from brown to gold on the Hemospectrum. Several attempts to bond lusii to these younglings failed, but an outcry from the local nobility prevented them from being killed. The Executor, himself a Blue blood, refused to allow any of the other wigglers to be killed

 It was decided to allow the adoptive parents to finish raising their younglings, but to deter any others from following their example, each would receive a public whipping in the local seat of power. One of the cultists (both the parents and those who helped hide their crimes) would be whipped each day until all 69 had been punished.

 The Laws of Dachna were based off the ancient Code of Quadrilaterism, which included the Right of Replacement, which allowed a troll who felt pity for another troll about to be punished to take that trolls place. The law did require the replaced troll to watch the punishment, as it was believed that watching someone cared for being punished was a most effective deterrent.

 The Scarless volunteered to be the first to receive his whipping, and allegedly introduced his Teal-blooded daughter (the Law Giver) to the Executor before asking a local human merchant to hold her until his business with the whipping post was finished.

 Legend says that once the whipping began, no blood spilled from the Scarless' back onto the ground, but that each drop that flew beneath the whip remained suspended in the air until the 32 lashes (one for each adopted child) were complete. The blood then returned to the Scarless' back, flowing back into his veins and the wounds closing on their own accord. [Citation Needed]

 This miracle was repeated for the next 68 days, as each day the Signless would present himself and insist on taking the place of his Brother or Sister in Compassion. On the 69th day, the Executor refused to take up his whip, and demanded to be allowed to take the Scarless' place, as his respect and pity for him had overcome his obedience to his orders. The Scarless refused to take up the bull-hide whip, but woven chain of wildflowers and horsehair and held his Daughter (the Lawgiver) as she gave the Executor his 32 lashes, with another added on by her as punishment for crying when her father had never cried when he got beaten.

 The Scarless, as he was dubbed by the Executor when he changed his own name to the Redeemed, later went on to open negotiations with the neighboring human-dominated kingdom of Illyria where he befriended Johann of the Breath, brother to the ruling king...

_sigh_  

**Close Window**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, you'll just have to imagine all the blue shifted words and phrases until I can figure out how to edit the colors back in. The Genetics of Blood Color should have that darker "you've already visited this page" blue color.


End file.
